Medo de Amar
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: [COMPLETA] Presente de aniverssário para o Camus! ...Depois de dois anos na Sibéria, Camus retorna ao Santuário... Acontece então, o inesperado! [YAOI] [Camus e Milo]


Saint Seyia e seus personagens pertence a Masami Kurumada. (fazer oq... ¬¬ )

Essa fic é de minha autoria e não tem fins lucrativos.

Medo de Amar

É... finalmente estou de volta, esses dois anos fora do Santuário me pareceram mais uma eternidade! Talvez porque lá na Sibéria non se tenha muito o que fazer e apenas treinando jovens dicípulos, estudando e lendo o tempo non passa muito rápido... ou talvez porque sentia falta de "algo", alguém que ficou aqui no Santuário e que nem me viu partir... - Lá está ele! - sorrio discretamente, parece que non mudou nada! Claro, seu físico está mais desenvolvido, moldado, os musculos parecem mais enrrigecidos... mas seu comportamento continua o mesmo, brincando com todos, sempre sorrindo, e agitando a "fésta" (que na verdade era só uma reonião com comes e bebes, apenas para os cavaleiros de ouro interagirem entre sí. Já que todos os 12 cavaleiros estavam presentes no Santuário, o méstre Ares achou melhor que se encontrassem ''amistozamente'' ¬¬). Ao entrar no Salão, logo percebo a bela decoração: algumas flores, mesas bem decoradas com comidas saborosas e bons vinhos, tapetes, esculturas belícimas... mas nada comparado a beleza de um jovem moreno de cabelos ondulados em tom meio azulado, com um corpo bem definido e um sorriso maravilhoso... Ah, o que estou pensando!...

Procuro olhar em seus olhos, mas ele parece me evitar e continua a brincar e a falar bobagens com Aldebaram e Afrodite... - Será que ele ainda está bravo? - Lembro-me do dia de minha partida:

- FLASHBAKC -

Estava em meu quarto, no Templo de Aquário, terminando de arrumar minhas malas, quando ele entra aos berros praticamente "derrubando" a porta:

- AH! MAIS QUE ÓTIMO AMIGO VOCÊ É, NÃO? CAVALEIRO DE AQUÁRIO!

- Do que você está falando Milo? - pergunto friamente, pra variar sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- EU TÔ FALANDO QUE VOCÊ VAI EMBORA E NEM TEM A CONCIDERAÇÃO DE SE DESPEDIR DE MIM!

- Ainda são 16:00 horas, e só partirei ao anoitecer, ja estava indo falar com vocês - falo indiferente.

- Você nem se quer me disse que ía viajar, o méstre que nos falou... - ele comessa a baixar o tom de vóz, mostrando-se verdadeiramente chateado.

- É, ele disse que comunicaria à vocês. - respondo friamente sem sequer olha-lo.

- Mas por que você não me disse nada? - ele incistia, com uma vóz quase chorosa.

- Porque non achei necessário, só isso! - fico de costas para ele, era impossivel encarar seus olhos profundos e intensos! Tão impossivel quanto o que eu sentia...

- MAS QUE DROGA, CAMUS! - Milo se altera novamente, chorando - o que eu sou pra você? Ahhhh, como você é burro! como EU sou burro! - diz ainda chorando, saindo do quarto - ... eu te amo, seu idiota! será que você não vê? - ele fala em um tom bem baixo, já saindo da casa de aquário.

Mas ousso muito bem o que ele fala, e non consigo acreditar:

- O que? - fico completamente perplexo - non é possível, será que... non! estou ficando louco! non pode ser... eu non posso... - sussurro pra mim mesmo.

E naquele dia o Milo sumio, non me levou ao cás, nem me viu partindo... ((Foi o que Camus pensou, pois Milo estva lá atrás de uma rocha, chorando, vendo aquele que amava partir.))

- FIM DO FLASHBACK -

- Non... acho que non, ja faz tanto tempo... - percebo que ele sai de perto dos ourtos e vai para o jardim. Sem pensar muito (coisa que nunca faço!) vou atrás dele.

Encontro-o sentado no chão, encolhido, abraçando as proprias pernas, olhando um ponto fixo à sua frente. Sento-me ao seu lado na mesma posição, fitando o céu e as flores ao meu redor. O silêncio ja estava ficando insuportavel, então ainda temeroso comesso uma "conversa":

- Uma noite muito agradavel, non?

- É... - Milo responde desanimado.

- Está tudo bem com você? - pergunto apriencivo.

- Hum... na medida do possível...

- O que está acontecendo Milo! Fala direito! - ja comesso a me alterar (só com ele mesmo para eu tirar minha máscara de frieza), estava ficando preocupado.

- Pra que? Você não entenderia! - Milo responde com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Claro que entenderia! O que foi, alguém te deixou assim?

- É!

- Mas quem, Milo? por favor resp...

- VOCÊ! VOCÊ, CAMUS! Você... - ele vai diminuindo o tom de vóz, e comessa a chorar compulsivamente.

- Ah, foi por causa daquela discução que nós tivemos, antes de eu ir embora? Milo, non fique assim... aquilo, eu non queria te magoar me desc...

- EU TE AMO, Camus! será que você não percebe?

Non consigo conter a expreção de espânto, o que estva acontecendo? o Milo me amava? non, non é possível! Mas, e se for mesmo verdade?

Meu coração batia acelerado, minhas mãos comessavam a suar, minhas pernas a tremerem... só pode ser um sonho! Será que... non! Eu non posso!

- Milo, eu... me desculpe, mas...

- Mas... nós não podemos, somos cavaleiros e você é só meu amigo, somos homens isso não é certo e você não pode ter esse tipo de sentimento... "Blá" - "Blá" - "Blá"! Eu sei Camus, eu sei... hum, quer saber? Esquesse! Esquesse tudo o que eu falei, sou um idióta mesmo!...- Milo diz se levantando, indo em direção à porta, para entrar no salão.

Por que aquilo estava me deixando tão mal? eu sabia que non podia... mas por que eu tinha que ser tão idiota! afinal, eu o amo, sempre o amei... mas assim como todos sentimentos, escondi com medo! É, medo de que fosse me enfraquecer, medo dele me rejeitar, mas agora sei que ele também me ama... acho que o que sempre tive foi medo de amar... medo desse semtimento que julgava ser destrutivo, e talvez seja...

- Espere! - seguro seu braço, surpreendendo-o.

- Ãhn?

- Milo, eu... - tento falar o que estava sentindo, mas ele me interrompe:

- Eu sei, Camus! Eu sei, ja disse que sou um idiota! Esquessa o que eu te falei, e... desculpe...

- Non, Milo eu só...

Ele me interrompe denovo:

- Por favor Camus, só não quero perder a sua amizade...

- Milo, eu non estava...

Ele me interrompe novamente ¬¬ :

- Eu sei que você só pode me oferecer a sua amizade, e pra mim ja é o bastante, quero continuar sendo seu amigo...

Num áto impulcivo, seguindo meu coração (coisa que também nunca faço!) eu o beijo, um beijo quente e apaixonado, exploro sua boca com minha lingüa, abraçando-o fortemente contra meu corpo e segurando sua nuca aprofundo ainda mais o beijo. Ele corresponde sem entender, fora pêgo de surpresa...

Depois de um tempo nesse beijo selvagem e avassalador, vamos nos acalmando, ficando apenas abraçados e fazendo carinho...

- Camus?... - Milo realmente parecia non estar acreditando.

- Shiii... mon amour, non fale mais nada... - coloco meu dedo sobre seus lábios - eu te amo, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, oui? Quero ficar com você para sempre! (realmente, nem parece EU, o frio cavaleiro de Aquário falando... mas o que o amour non faz?)

Seu olhar ganha um brilho ainda mais intenço de tamanha felicidade, mas derrepente seus olhos mostram-se preocupação e angustia:

- Mas parece que daqui apouco invadirão o Santuário, e...

- E...

- E se acontecer alguma coisa? sei que são só cavaleiros de bronze, mas um deles é seu dicípulo, não é? Se acontecer alguma coisa... ah, não sei... agora que estou vivendo o momento mais feliz da minha vida, tenho medo que algo ruim aconteça...

- Non vai acontecer nada! Hyoga é meu dicípulo, mas non usa corretamente o que aprendeu, tem muitas fraquesas que o impede de chegar no Zero absoluto... ele e os outros cavaleiros de bronze non terão grandes chances, mas non vamos pensar nisso agora... o melhor a fazermos é aproveitar esse momento! - sorrio sinceramente, acabando com qualquer outra dúvida que ele possa ter.

- Ahhh, eu nem acredito! - Milo diz sorrindo, me abraçando fortemente de maneira possessiva.

- Pois então, vou fazer você acreditar...

Pego sua mão. Saindo "de fininho" da festa, sem que ninguém perceba, vamos para o Templo de Aquário...

Depois de horas de intenso amor e prazer, caímos esaustos na cama, e ficamos abraçados apenas trocando leves carícias.

- Ah, Camus! estou tão feliz, nem sei o que dizer... - ele fala sorrindo.

Sorrio também - Humm... você ja falou de mais hoje, mon amour - digo beijando-o - humm, agora vamos dormir, oui?...

- Tem razão... - diz meio sonolento.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange - acaricio seu rosto levemente e beijo seus lábios, sentindo seu aroma doce.

- humm... boa noite, eu te amo... - ele diz no meu ouvido.

- Também te amo - sorrio.

Depois de um tempo, Milo ja se encontrava em sono profundo... eu continuava acoradado, observando-o - Lindo... - sussurro, trazendo-o mais pra perto, aconxegando-o em meu peito. Esse tempo todo eu perdi, podendo estar amando-o sem medo, mas non se pode voltar atrás, como eu mesmo disse: Temos é que aproveitar o momento! (oui, nem parece eu falando... o amor com certeza muda as pessoas... ainda bem!)

- Huumm... dorme mon amour, dorme... - sussurro, acariciando seus cabelos.

É... non importa quantas guerras, desefios, inimigos virão... o que importa é non ter medo e viver aproveitando os momentos felizes... Só espero non ter aprendido isso tarde de mais...

E assim também caio no sono: abraçando-o, sorrindo, amando e sendo amado...

**Fim...**

**N/a:** Olá! Espero q tenham gostado, essa fic é presente de aniverssário para o LINDO, MARAVILHOSO, GOSTOZO... Camus! Cavaleiro de Aquário! Je t' aime, français! xD

Bjus!

Srta. Tássia-Scorpion


End file.
